The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using cables that may have connector inserts on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power. Other devices may have connectors at a surface of a device. These devices may be connected to each other by placing them next to each other such that their connectors form electrical connections.
These various connectors may include various types of contacts. A variable-force contact may be used in either a connector insert or a connector receptacle, or it may be used in a connector at a surface of a device.
Spring-loaded contacts are an example of a variable-force contact. But conventional spring-loaded contacts may provide a contact force when mated to corresponding contacts that may vary considerably. For example, manufacturing tolerances may change one or more dimensions among conventional spring-loaded contacts in a group. The changes brought about by these manufacturing tolerances may lead to changes and inconsistencies in contact force, which may lead to changes and inconsistencies in contact resistance.
Also, springs in conventional spring-loaded contacts may provide a similar force when in a mated and unmated state. This may mean that the springs provide excessive force when unmated and insufficient force when mated.
Thus, what is needed are variable-force contacts that may provide a high and stable contact force in a mated state and may provide a large difference in contact force between the mated and an unmated state.